The Brokenhearted
by Dark Silver Tears
Summary: Erza rejected Jellal, for someone who she thought was better- Natsu. That leaves Jellal heartbroken, so he lets everything out in the forest. A certain blonde-haired mage that had the same problem-her boyfriend Natsu dumped her-found him there, becoming close friends with the blue-haired mage. But how does the magic council get into this? Full Summary Inside(No cuss words, but T)
1. I thought you Loved Me!

**Hey Guys! Its Dark Silver Tears, and this story is a co-write with Black Pearl Otaku. Go check her 2 stories out! First story, please no flames.**

**Summary:**

**Erza rejected Jellal, for someone who she thought was better- Natsu. That leaves Jellal heartbroken, so he lets everything out in the forest. A certain blonde-haired mage that had the same problem-her boyfriend Natsu dumped her-found him there, becoming distant friends with the blue-haired mage. But how does the magic council get into this? Doranbolt finds them together and takes Jellal away by force, leaving Lucy alone. Oh, what are these heartbroken mages to do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Today is the one year anniversary of my boyfriend Natsu and I dating. He has always been so sweet, loving and kind to me. Recently, he has been a little distant than usual, he took a mission without me and Happy! But maybe something happened, because you only know as much as a person tells you!

As I got through the guild doors, that was when the world shattered before my eyes.

"Everybody, listen up!" says none other than Titania, Erza Scarlet who was holding hands with Natsu. "I have something to tell you all..." She makes out with Natsu, tongue and everything, and announced,"Natsu and I are dating!" I ran away as fast as I could, hoping that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true, right? Even if it was supposed to happen, did it have to happen. on our anniversary! When was he planning on telling me? Is this his way of breaking up with people? Leading them on, but then just disappears without a trace into another girl's arms. That...That womanizer!

I felt my legs taking me to the forest, so that none of the dragon slayers could smell me. I sat under a tree hugging my knees and thought about all the good times that Natsu and I had. After a few breathes, I couldn't take it any more, I buried my head into my knees and cried silently to not alert anybody. Is this what heartbreak feels like? That there is nothing to live for, nothing to look forward to. Well, you know what they say, "Love is life, life is love. If you don't have love, you don't have life." I was cut off of my thoughts to see a shadow walking towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal P.O.V.<strong>

I was walking towards the guild to see my beautiful mage, Erza. I had a feeling that today was going to be life-changing. I had a bouquet of red roses in my hand and was pretty nervous about confessing my love to her. I mean, she might love someone else, but I know I love her. I just hope she won't reject me… I went to a bakery and bought Erza's favorite strawberry cheesecake, just the way she liked them, and walked happily to the Fairy Tail guild. When I went through the doors, my heart got ripped in half. I was so, so confused. Sad. Mad. Anything. I didn't know what to do. I saw a blur of blond run out the front door the guild while tears pricked my eyes. I dropped the roses and a tear fell down my tattooed cheek as the rose petals scattered all over the floor like my hopes and dreams.

I went to the forest, so nobody could see me. "Ahhhh!" I let all my emotions out at once, my magical energy destroying anything near me. As soon as I was out of energy, I nearly collapsed. I felt another magical force near me and started to walk towards the direction of the magical force. As I get closer, I could hear silent cries and hiccups. When I was a foot away from the crying person I was shocked, it was the blond celestial mage from Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this story is a co-write with Black Pearl Otaku! R&amp;R means Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Heartbreaks aren't Easy

**Hey Guys! It's Dark Silver Tears, here with a new chapter! Again, this story is a co-write with Black Pearl Otaku! Check her out!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail manga and anime are NOT mine. Onto the story!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

The shadowy figure ended up being Jellal Fernandes, one of the most wanted villains in Fiore. I was about to scream for help but stopped...he was crying. He looked towards me and asked," Why are you crying?" Instead of answering, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me. While he was surprised, I hugged him, I didn't know what came over me. When he tried to get out of my hug, I told him, "Cry. It's okay, I'm here for you…" I could tell that he was stunned. Who wouldn't be, if someone you don't really know just hugs you. It's as if I've known him for a while. "So tell me, why are you crying?" I ask, trying not to sound too nosy. He had tears slip down his creamy soft-looking cheeks..Wait what am I thinking, I barely know this guy!

"I…*sniffle*I was about to confess my love for Er-a girl. But found out that her heart wasn't for me, it was for someone else. I answered your question, now tell me why were you crying?" His big brown eyes started watering up even more while he talked.

"Well, today was my anniversary with my boyfriend, but when I got to the guild, something happened. Apparently, he had another girl that he liked." I responded, as few tears slip out of my already puffy eyes. _We are both going through a breakup, _I thought as I continue hugging him as he cries on my shoulder. I whisper sweet caring words into his ears as I start to stroke his soft perfect blue hair softly. '_I wonder how much he loved this girl. I also wonder why I am not crying that much over Natsu.'_ My thoughts were cut off when Jellal started to hug me.

**Jellal P.O.V.**

I blush a little through my crying as Lucy started to stroke my hair. "Hey, do you want to tell me who this guy who dumped you is?" I ask softly, not wanting to sound like I am pressuring her. Lucy sighed and stuttered quietly," T-The guy who...who dumped me was...Natsu."

'_Wait, does that mean he dumped her for... Erza?!_' I was shocked, we got our hearts broken by the people we loved, and now they are dating each other!? "Well here is some news for you. I am sad because Erza didn't love me, she loved Natsu." Lucy looked at me with shock, and sadness. I feel sorry for the blonde mage.

I saw her about to cry and I decided to comfort her. I hugged her and said the same thing she said to me," Lucy, cry. It's okay, I'm here to help you." She burst into tears, probably for me and her. I hug her tightly and stroke her soft beautiful hair. We just sat there hugging and crying together. I buried my nose into her shoulder, she smells like vanilla and strawberries…

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Wow. That's all I can say. Natsu dumped me for Erza, and Jellal was about to confess, but got rejected before he had time to ask her. It feels nice, venting all this out to Jellal. He's a good listener. Unlike Natsu who barely ever did what I said. I just noticed that he has a very relaxing scent of the forest that calmed me down a little. Before any of us could say anything, a voice demanded, "Step away from the celestial mage!"


	3. The separation of the broken hearted

**Hey Guys! Dark Silver Tears is hear with a new chapter! This story is a co-write with Black Pearl Otaku and you need to check her stories out!**

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE**

**Now without further adieu, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doranbolt P.O.V.<strong>

"We have found high levels of magical power in the Magnolia Forest," says Lahar. Of course, he wants me to check it out, make sure that nothing bad is happening. "This is a simple mission, so you should be able to come back by tomorrow." said Lahar.

I've been wondering around for a while, till I heard muffled sounds. I saw none other than Mr. Jellal Fernandes with a beautiful girl in his arms. But she seems familiar... That's it! Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, the celestial mage of the guild Fairy Tail.

"Step away from the celestial mage! " I ordered him. They both look like they've been crying. He stands up, looks at me, then puts his hands in the air. They both look at each other then Lucy opens her mouth to say something.

"No! You can't take him away! He's been through so much, he doesn't deserve this!" Wow. It looks like she really cares...Sorry.

I shake my head and say."Sorry, but I have to. He's a wanted man from the magic council!" Jellal hung his head in shame as Lucy tried to reason with me. "My mission is to find the source of all of the released magical energy, and either destroy it or bring it to headquarters. I can't destroy him, that would be murder, but he can be put in prison."

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal P.O.V.<strong>

When Doranbolt arrived, I didn't know what to do. He told me to get away from Lucy, so I did. I put my hands in the air as Lucy tried to reason with him.

"Lucy, it's fine. I've been in prison before, I can do it again." I reassured

"No," she says, "You can't take him! Please! Listen to me!"

"That's enough, Ms. Heartfilia. He's coming with me whether you like it or not. You're coming with me, Fernandez." He grabs my arm, and fiercely pulls me away. But right before I left, Lucy started crying. But now I'm not there to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

As I watch Jellal leave with Doranbolt I cried, two people have left me in one day. Why did this have to happen to me! Aren't I Lucy Lucky Heartfilia! I guess that I'm not lucky in love. I wiped the tears off my face, I started walking to my apartment, hugging myself and trying to stay calm. I was about to walk on the ledge, but stopped. '_This reminds me of Natsu_.' I got to my apartment, but I saw something I didn't want to see.

"Lucy. Sweet, Sweet Lucy. I am breaking up with you," says the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"I already knew that, _**D-dragneel.**_ Get out of my house! I don't want to see you stupid dirty face ever again!" I growled at him, he obviously didn't know that I saw him make out with Erza.

"Look. I know that you are upset about not being with me, I mean who wouldn't. I am SEXY," he boasts. That was it. He pushed me over the edge. I Lucy Kicked him in the face, hard enough to break his jaw, but my boots reduced the impact on his disgusting face.

"Get out. Before I break the rest of your face." With that, and like a wuss he left. After Natsu left, I broke down and cried on the bed.


	4. The new Mission

**Hello Minna-san! It's me, Dark Silver Tears up with a new chapter! This story is a co-write with Black Pearl Otaku! **

**But first, I have to say something: The more reviews I have, the faster I will update! I love hearing your guys's comments about our story! We love you all!**

**DISCLAMIER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE**

**Now on to the story!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I feel terrible. I haven't been to the guild in days. My eyes are red and puffy, from crying for 2 days. Natsu-the man who I thought loved me-and Jellal-the man who comforted me when I broke down in the forest-have both left me.***ding-dong***

"Open up, Lu-Chan! Its me, Levy, and the guild is worried about you!" At least she cares for me. I open the door for her, and she instantly encased me in a hug. "Oh, Lu-Chan! You look horrible. Were you into Natsu that much!"

"No, Levy. Well, yes, but that's not all." I tell Levy everything. She deserves to know, right? I could tell that she was shocked, probably about Jellal. "... And that's why I haven't been to the guild." As soon as I said that, she grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the guild. I give her a questioning glance.

"Girl, you need some help! I can tell that opening up, lifted a small weight off your shoulders. We're going to the guild!" When we got there, she kicked the doors open with so much anger and so much force, that she caused a mini-earthquake! When the guild saw me, they all lunged towards me.

"**Luuuuucccccyyyyyyyy! Where have you been!**" Everyone asked me at once.

"Lucy, did you hear the news? _**Natsu**_," she says his name in disgust, "_**and Erza**_," with the same amount of venom, "are dating." When Lisanna said this, Levy started growling.

"Lisanna, let's not bring up the subject." Levy suggested. When Lisanna saw Lucy's sad face, she connected the dots and bursts out," Ohhh my god, I'm so sorry, Lucy!"

Lucy smiles weakly and she says," It's okay, Lisanna! You didn't know…"

Lisanna looked down and replied," I know, but..But it's not fair! Natsu was your boyfriend and he dumped you for that red-haired piece of trash who steals girls' boyfriend!" Lucy and Levy looked shock and Lucy managed to say,"...Lisanna…" They both hug each other and Levy was pulled in after one second.

After a very loving hug, they let go and they all smiled."Oi Lisanna, don't hog Lucy for yourself!" said Gray, who also hugged me, whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll beat up that hot-head for ya!" he said with a smirk. I giggled a response," Thanks, Gray." and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little and smiled at me. He got out the hug and went to join the fight in the guild.

I went up to Mira and asked her for a strawberry banana smoothie. "Ya know," Mira starts talking, "I think that you and Natsu is a better couple than Natsu and Erza."

"Puh-lease, I hate that stupid womanizer, he could have Scarlet! ...Hey Mira, I won't be in the guild tomorrow. I have to...uh...visit someone." Oh no. Mira looked at me in suspicion, but decided to let it go. I let out a sigh and started to sip on my delicious smoothie. After I drank all of it, a loud voice boomed," Lucy, my child! Please come into my office!"

I was surprised as I payed for my smoothie, I thought,' _What does Master want from me?' _ When I went into Makarov's office, He immediately told me," Lucy, please sit down. It's ok you're not in trouble." A knot loosened in my stomach when he said that. "Lucy, my dear, my friend Jellal Fernandez landed himself in prison with a beating per week for a year…" I eyes widen, I thought,' _Jellal! What have you done…_' I heard myself ask," But, what does this have to do with me?"

Makarov smirks like the old man that he is and said, "That's where you come in, Lucy... I'm assigning you on a mission that will last for a year." I let out a out a gasp as Makarov continues," I want you to take care of Jellal for the next year." I quickly shut my mouth closed and smiled, but I quickly turned it to a frown. I humbly ask," But why me? Why not Wendy, Mira, Levy, Lisanna, or any other members of the guild?" Makarov chuckles and answers," I chose you because Jellal specifically choose you to take care of him when he's in prison."

With that, I started blushing. "Master, when will I start?" I ask, with a little bit of hopefulness.

"Tomorrow, my dear child," he replied.

**Jellal P.O.V.**

Honestly, I don't know why I'm in here. I didn't do anything that bad. I mean sure, I destroyed anything within 10 meters of me, and I tried to cast a spell on Doranbolt(and Lahar, but he doesn't need to know that) but do I seriously need to be beat for that? That's when realization hit me like a slap on the face. _They think that I did something to Lucy! _

Lahar came up to me and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, the girl you requested to take care of you, will be your caretaker. Since she was there when Doranbolt found you, she can give you an alibi." At least she can try to get me out of this cell. Jellal looked at him and asks," I know that, but is there any reason to tie my hands together to my back?" Lahar smiles like Jellal complimented him and responds," We don't want you to escape, of course!" Jellal sweatdrops and Lahar leaves him in the cold, dark cell in a uncomfortable position.


	5. When We Met Again

**Ohayou Readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just was busy, and so was Black Pearl Otaku,who co-writes the story. I really appreciate all of the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! I love you all! Also, there is a poll on my profile to vote on my update ****schedule! I will try to follow it, and it will motavate me to keep writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

As I got home, the words Master said still lingered around. _Jellal getting beaten per week for a year_! _What did he do!'_ I went to my cute little bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. I started the water in the bathtub and added my favorite vanilla and strawberry body soap. I soak in there for a good 15 minutes and shampooed my hair. I got out after rinsing my hair and body thoroughly and got out of the refreshing bath. I go to my closet and changed into some pajamas. I then ate some quick dinner and brushed my teeth. After writing some more in my novel, I went to bed thinking, _I hope you're ok, Jellal… _and slept peacefully.

When the next day came around, Master gave my a ticket to Crocus, the city where Jellal is. When I got there, Doranbolt told me what I was going to do for this one year mission.

"Hey Jellal, how's it going,' I ask when I go in his cell. But then I realize that he is shirtless, I started blushing 50 shades of red! But then I noticed all of his wounds he got from his punishment. "OH MY GOD, JELLAL ARE YOU OKAY," I asked. Yeah, more like screamed.

He tried to look up at me, but winced. "Here, let me help." I bandage and heal most of his wounds, and he gave me a weak smile.

"T-thanks, Lucy," he says very weakly. I hug him, shocking him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect alibi for you." I hug him even tighter, but not tight enough to reopen his wound.

"Hey Lucy, why are you doing this for me?" That question surprised me. _Why am I doing so much for him? Well, he did comfort me a few days ago._

"Why am I doing this for you, you ask? Because were friends, right? You helped me when I was down, and you did the same to me."

He shook his head and said, "But I'm a wanted man...I almost killed Er-"

He was cut off when Lucy stood up, put her hands on her hips and scolded, "Buts are for sitting! Forget the past! Just don't forget what the past taught you!" Jellal took in those words and smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy-chan" And with that, I am like a ripe tomato.

"Ahem, Lucy-san and Jellal, Lucy-san needs to go to her sleeping quarters. Say your goodnights and come on," says Lahar, as he enters without knocking.

"Um... Well I'll see you tomorrow, Jellal."

"Wait, um... Lucy-chan, will you sleep with me? Not like that, but will you stay with me?" Jellal asks, blushing and looking really cute. How did I not notice his defined abs! GAHH! LUCY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

"Um… Lahar, would it be okay if I stay?" I asked.

Lahar looked at her, gave her a gentleman-like smile and answers, "It's fine, Lucy-san as long as you don't let him escape!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal P.O.V.<strong>

Wow, I never thought that Lucy would be that nice. Even to me. I mean, she is really cute, with her beautiful, soft blonde locks-WAIT JELLAL WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! YOU KNOW THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT! Anyways, Lucy just left to change into her PJ's so now I'm just sitting here. I wonder why she agreed to sleep in here with me. I mean they probably gave her a really nice room, it is a one year mission.

"Hey um… Jellal," she says while looking kawaii. She was wearing a light blue silk robe, with a white silk nightgown. "Now, we can't sleep on the floor, can we? Open, gate of the Ram, Aries! "

"I-I'm s-sorry," Aries stuttered.

"Aries, can you make beds for Jellal and I?"

"H-hai," she says, while making two fluffy beds.

"Okay, thanks. You can go now," Lucy says while Aries dismisses her self.

"That's quite the spirit you got there. I mean, this wool is so soft and fluffy, and she seems very loyal to you," I say to Lucy as she giggles.

"Yeah, I can depend on all of my spirits to help me when I'm in a bind. But my most loyal spirit is Leo the Lion," Lucy says with a smile. ***yawn* **"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: Morning <strong>

**Lucy P.O.V.**

As I woke up, I turned to the side and saw Jellal's beautiful sleeping face. _He looks so innocent and defenseless. _

"Like what you see, Lucy-chan?" Jellal asks with a smirk on his face. I turned 100 shades of red while Jellal replies, "You don't need to answer. I got the answer from your blushing cheeks."

"S-shut up! I am going to my room to get dressed." As I walked to my room, I ran into Doranbolt.

"Hey, Lucy-san, can you meet me in the main room? We need to discuss your schedule." I said yes, and we continued on our separate ways. I choose white leggings, a purple tank-top tunic, a black cardigan, and brown boots.

"Lucy-san, sit down," Doranbolt says while patting a chair. "I want you to come here every other day. Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Jellal's beatings-," Jellal noticeably winced while he said that, "will be on Wednesday."

"When can I give my alibi?" I ask, needing to know.

"This afternoon. I scheduled a meeting with Lahar, he will be like the judge. You two are dismissed." Doranbolt walks away, leaving Jellal and I alone. I smiles weakly and looks at Jellal.

"You know, I'm gonna get you out of here," I say with a reassuring smile. Jellal sighed and said,

"You don't have to do this, Lucy...Anyways, can I ask you a question?" Lucy smiles and said, "Shoot!" Jellal looks at her seriously and asked," W...Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my friend, you help cheer me up when I was crying, and you're in a bad situation right now." Lucy answered. I smiled then he returned it. "Well, I need to catch my train to Magnolia, I need to tell the Guild about this mission." I gave a small wave, and left to my room.


	6. It's back to Fairy Tail

**I'M SUPER SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, AND I DON'T HAVE A EXUSE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! KNOW ONTO THE STORY:**

**TIME SKIP, NEXT DAY: THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD (Still Lucy POV)**

"Ohayou minna-san! I'm back!" I say with a gigantic smile. Sure, I mean I am sad that I had to leave Jellal, but I am going to visit him tomorrow.

"LUSHEE/LUCE! WHY YOU LEAVE US!" Says none other than my partners, Natsu and Happy.

"Geez, Luce. We're a team, so why did you go on a mission without m-...us?" Natsu asks me, looking a little sad and pouting cutely.

"Sorry, but this mission is very important to me. I won't be able to go on a mission for a ye-... a while," I answer, emotionlessly hating his very existence near her. "Well, I need to go speak to Master for minute, okay?" Natsu smiles and nods childly, running off to fight with Gray or something.

I walk up to Masters room, and he says muffled by the door that I can come in. "Master, is it okay if I tell the guild about this mission?"

All Master did was nod his head. "It is your mission, my child. Do what you think is best." I nod and exit the room. I saw Natsu and Gray fighting, as usual, and walked over to them. I also called Erza over

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" They nodded their heads. "The reason I can't go on missions with you guys is because," I took a deep breath. "Because I am taking care of Jellal." Erza frowned visibly at his name.

"Lucy… I don't want you associating with him." I sensed a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah Luce, He might try to attack you or hurt you," Natsu says with a tiny pout.

"I'm with Flame-brain on this on. I don't think you can trust him." Ahh. I knew that they would react this way. But there isn't really a way to explain that Jellal is a good, no a great guy now.

**Erza POV**

Jellal. Thats a name I haven't heard very often. I don't understand why she has to take care of him, though.

"Lucy, why do you have to take care of him?" She looked hesitant at first.

"Well," she started. "I kinda-sorta got him in prison for about a year." WHAT!? How would Lucy get someone in prison! "Here, let me tell you guys the story..." She started to explain everything that had happened, since the day Natsu and I started dating. I felt bad. I stole my best friend's boyfriend. Natsu told me that that Lucy broke up with him.

What sort of friend am I?

**Natsu's POV**

Wow. Lucy is such a wuss. I mean, she let her feelings get in the way, and she landed someone in prison. But I feel a twinge of guilt. There was sadness in that story, but a pinch of happiness, for some reason. I guess girls are strange like that. Well, I feel better now. Lucy was crying over me!

**Gray's POV**

That Erza and that hot-head are idiots. But I didn't notice it? I left my little sister alone during the hardest part of her life. She really loved Natsu. But her "older sister" stole her boyfriend. What type of sister figure does that. I should have been there for her. But I realized, she didn't seem that sad while telling the story. In fact, almost a little bit happy. Weird…

**Lucy's POV**

After telling them the story, I saw flashes of emotion in each of their eyes. I sigh and wait for them to at least say something but was surprised when they smile, especially Natsu.

"Well thats great, Luce! Erza and I have been planning on taking some jobs by ourselves, and since Gray can go solo, and you with Jellal, so this is just perfect!" Great. This is just great. Apparently they already weren't going to take a job with me. Well, at least they won't be asking me for this year.

"Ash-for-brains what's wrong with you! Are you trying to dissolve the team!" Gray looked worried while he said this. _He was probably worried about me. But I'm over him._ I gave a long, deep sigh, then walked away.

"Mirrrrrraaaaa," I whined. "Can I have a strawberry smoothie, with a plate of strawberries on the side? I'm feeling extra strawberry today."

"Sure thing, Lucy." As she prepared the smoothie, I thought back to myself. _Are Natsu and Erza that close? And in a few days? _"Here you are. Are you okay? That thing you guys were talking about seemed important, but then the mood lightened up."

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little...disappointed." I sigh.

"Why?" Mira asks, sisterly-like. I shake off the feeling and reassure, "It's fine...nothing too important." Well at least I know Natsu's true colors. But it looks like he was faking a little bit. Maybe it was just my imagination.


	7. LuNatZa

_**IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! Sorry, caps lock was on, But I decided to put out what I have now. And also, I recived a very hurtful review, so please, We're **__**NOT**__** braindead fangirls, and were not idiots. I have a plot for our story, and Natsu becomes aware in this chapter. this is a **__**FAN-FICTION**__**, it's not supposed to be exactly like the manga/anime...**_

_**Anyways we don't own Fairy Tail, so I hope you enjoy! Also leave a review please! (This story is a Co-write with Black Pearl Otaku, so check her out!)**_

**Erza's POV**

"Natsu. Can we talk for a second?" I ask him. after that whole fiasco with Lucy, I want to set thing straight. He came over and I asked him, "Why did you tell me that Lucy was okay with us dating, when she didn't even know.?" I gave him a hard glare, and I could feel him sweating bullets.

"I-i u-uh u-um w-well, IthoughtthatshewouldbeokaywithitsoIjustwentandaskedyouwithoutconsideringherfeelings." Geez. That idiot. He was speaking way too fast that even I couldn't understand him.

"SPEAK _**SLOWER**_." I made the most evil face I could.

Natsu starts shivering with fear. "I t-thought that s-she would be o-okay with it s-so I just went and a-asked y-you out without c-considering her feeling." This bastard! How dare he even mention that. He knows that Lucy is very emotional. I punched him in the gut and he passed out. Lucy probably hates me now. But wait, Natsu knows Lucy better than anybody here. He knows that Lucy would've started crying or something. And he cares deeply for her. Why would he do that? Was he lying?

**TIME SKIP: The next morning, Natsu Pov**

I woke up in the middle of the guild hall, bits and pieces of last night were slipping into my mind. Erza knocking me out isn't uncommon, but this time, she had really fury in her eyes. But… I faintly remember, right before I lost conscious, Erza had… confusion in her eyes. Now that I think about it, why didn't I formally break up with Lucy? I still want to be her friend, I was acting so stupid. Is that why Lucy has to take care of Jellal? Was she in the forest crying, and thats how she met Jellal! I guess I walked into that one. Is this all my fault? But, I still don't understand. I loved her, and then I lost her. Now I need to decided to hold on or to let her go.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Happy says. "It's ten till 11 AM! You've been sleep forever!" Has it really been so long? I guess I didn't notice. I start to look around for Lucy, but to no avail. So I go to ask Mira.

"Hey Mira, where's Lucy?" I ask her.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Mira starts. "Lucy was assigned to be Jellal cell keeper. She will go to Crocus every other day. Since she won't be able to go on most missions, the Council is giving her a pretty big weekly pay. It's supposed to go on for about two years, but Lucy says that she has an alibi to get him out of prison. It's quite the predicament that she's in. So if you want to go on a job with her, you'd have to do a small day job tomorrow. Anything else you need?"

"No thank you, Mira," I say to her. Now I'll only see her every other day! What have I gotten myself-and her- into!


End file.
